Razones
by FaryLamMoon
Summary: "Estoy estancada, no se como salir del maldito hoyo en el que estoy metida" ... No todo el mundo tiene las respuesta, pero lo que si aseguro es que: No puedes quedarte allí para siempre.


-Y, ¿Estas segura…? – Su voz iba y venia, realmente había quedado en completo Shock cuando escuche las palabras salir de su boca, de manera natural, segura, y neutral, como si nunca le hubiera importado nada, como si yo no le importara en lo absoluto.

Falsamente sonreí y asentí con la cabeza –Totalmente –Respondí con seguridad fingida, el solo se limito a sonreír y hacer una expresión que solo había visto cuando lograba algo, es triste, a decir verdad yo creí en esa expresión y me enamoraba más cuando lo hacia, y me gustaba más cuando el motivo de esa sonrisa era yo, pero ya no lo soy, su razón era otra.

-Te aseguro, que Kikyo dirá que si –Asegure falsamente, pero claramente por dentro estaba segura, que nunca le diría nada a mi "compañera"

-Gracias, te aseguro que no se arrepentirá –Me guiño un ojo antes de salir del salón, bueno, al menos no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, yo en todo momento mantuve mi falsa sonrisa y en cuanto escuche el portazo, me deje en caer en el escritorio masajeando el puente de mi nariz.

Cuando creí estar sola, la puerta se abrió y volví a ver a un InuYasha feliz diciéndome:

-Eres la mejor, Kagome –Volvió a irse, pero esta vez me asegure de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, necesitaba estar a solas por unos minutos.

Suspire una y otra vez tratando de calmarme; pero sabía que era imposible.

-Patético –Lo escuche hablar y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Pregunte volteándome y encarándolo, al verlo vi claramente esa expresión tan neutra de siempre, tan tranquilo y tan… _Indiferente._

Y aparentemente con sus aires de grandeza de siempre. Ignoro mi pregunta, bueno, ya que el lo hacia, ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo también?, me di media vuelta y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Escuche sus pasos, creí que se iría, pero no, fue todo lo contrario, se detuvo justo detrás de mí. Me dejo una nota en la mesa y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera –Le llame, esperando a que al menos acudiera a mi llamado y no… Me abandonara también.

Pensé que me ignoraría y seguiría su camino, pero no fue así, se detuvo y volteo a verme, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

-¿Patética? –Pregunté y el asintió – ¿Por qué? –Pregunte nuevamente esperando al menos esta vez obtener una respuesta.

El hizo un movimiento con sus manos, reacomodo un mechón de su plateado cabello detrás de su oreja, tomo el picaporte entre sus manos y dijo:

-No preguntes, lo que ya sabes –Lo escuche decir suavemente.

Listo, ya, no puedo más. Hay vienen.

Me erguí y apreté mis puños fuertemente – Sí, lo se. Pero quisiera creer que es mentira –Dije con la mayor fuerza que tenía, un fuerte nudo se formo en mi garganta, tengo tanta rabia que no se como ahogarla.

-Entonces, sigue haciéndolo –Respondió tan sereno e indiferente.

-No –

Quiero y al mismo tiempo no quiero. Deseo dejarlo, pero hay algo en mí que me impide hacerlo.

-Estoy estancada. No se como salir del maldito hoyo en el que estoy metida –

-No es mi problema –

-¿Y tu crees que no lo se? –Le pregunte de una manera brusca, casi podría decirse que le estoy gritando – Tu crees, que no se, que a ti te importa verga lo que a mi me pase. No te importo y quizás nunca lo haga, pero ¿Sabes que?; te aguantas, porque quieras o no. Me vas a escuchar –Advertí cerrando bruscamente la puerta que minutos el albino había abierto con la intención de marcharse y dejarme sola.

Él no respondió, solo aparto mi mano de la puerta y me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte incrédula al verlo ejecutar la acción.

-No me interesan tus problemas, haya tú con lo que decidas –Fríamente lo dijo sin apartar su vista de mí, su siguiente acción fue abrir la puerta y dar dos pasos para salir y dejarme allí, pero antes volvió hacia mi – Lee lo que esta en la nota y sabrás la respuesta –Dicho esto se fue y me dejo sola.

Yo me que quieta por algunos segundos, analizando a fondo sus cortas y directas palabras. Enseguida volví hacia la mesa tomando en mis manos el pedazo de hoja, algo arrugado, pero con algo escrito dentro:

" _No esperes recibir lo que das"_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Att: FrayLs.**_

 _ **Se que la historia en si no esta muy clara, es solo un pequeño escrito que hago, necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor forma que escribiéndolo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.**_


End file.
